Unknown Happenings But Quite Welcome All The Same
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Kensei/Hiro, beginning-S2, He should probably care about the timeline …But he didn’t.


Unknown Happenings But Quite Welcome All The Same

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, I only own this story and make no profit from this, other than my own pleasure. Lots of it, XD

Warning: Rated M for graphic sexual content, slash, language, etc.

Feedback/Archive: Feedback is good, Email me to archive, I am very agreeable.

Pairing: Kensei/Hiro

Setting: Sometime during the beginning of S2.

Summary: He should probably care about the time-line and about Kensei's princess (who he had been pushing his unconscious feelings of Kensei onto) and what the consequences could be. …But he didn't.

He wasn't sure just how it happened.

The day had started like any other with Kensei, although every day with the immortal samurai had been nothing short of amazing.

He had gotten up and had greeted the day with a big smile, so enthused to be with his childhood hero. More than Superman or Batman, more than any superhero that was created in a comic book; Kensei was the epitome of everything that was right and good in the world.

…Maybe he didn't start out that way, but perhaps that was the reason Hiro got sent to this time in particular, so he could put Kensei on the right path.

He didn't think the path meant him rolling around on the ground with Kensei, locked in each other's embraces and kissing each other so enthusiastically that they both moan loudly in each other's mouths, writhing against each other.

The clothes had come off in quick succession and Hiro gasped as Kensei's hands touch his bare skin. The sight of Kensei getting unclothed made him feel hot and his erection throbs almost painfully as it pushes against Kensei's stomach.

Kensei pushes Hiro down onto the soft grass, the blades running against his back and adding friction to his already sensitized skin. He gasps and arches up into Kensei's firm touch as he takes a hold of the time-traveler's erection.

He moves his legs apart and the immortal samurai takes his place in between them, moving his mouth over Hiro's in a sensual glide, a much different feeling than the fast paced frenetic kisses they had been previously doing.

The difference made him groan and he shamelessly rubs himself against Kensei as the man holds onto his hips and rubs up against him eagerly, whispering Hiro's name and looking in him in such a way that he can't help but yell out Kensei's name as he suddenly comes, spurting all over their stomachs and not particularly caring.

He felt delighted when Kensei comes a moment later, moaning Hiro's name and shudders in his embrace.

They lay like that for a moment and it vaguely occurred to his climax-fogged mind that he had no idea how they had gotten like that.

He didn't particularly care though; just that they had gotten there.

He should probably care about the time-line and about Kensei's princess (who he had been pushing his unconscious feelings of Kensei onto) and what the consequences could be.

…But he didn't.

Plus, there was a good chance that the time-line would have gone worse off anyway.

So he was doing a good thing…

…For the sake of humanity of course, not his own sudden need to be fucked into the ground by Kensei.

…Right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, this came completely out of the blue. I had just wanted to do some Kensei/Hiro but had no idea in mind other than it being set sometime during early S2. I surprise myself a lot. XD

I will, of course, be writing some more Kensei/Hiro soon. I apparently have the most Kensei/Hiro fics on right now. Go me! XD

There is just something about this pairing that has me and won't let me go anywhere. Not to say that I am not venturing into writing other categories of fanfic, because I am; I recently finished my first Death Note fanfic (and first DN one shot) that is a NC-17/M Light/Ryuk fic, which is admittedly…a more unusual pairing, but I couldn't/can't stop thinking about it, so I had to write something, which will mean I will probably do some more of that pairing as well as Light/L.

Death Note is to anime what Heroes is to t.v. LOVE!!

Don't worry about me not being able to get out anymore Kensei/Hiro, because that blove will not be going anywhere!

I can imagine quite a few scenarios with the immortal samurai and his carp and it makes me happy. dances

I am also pleased that I am managing more S2 fics that are earlier in the season/chapter than usual. Usually I only write from what I've already seen, whether it's an episode or the end of the season, and I used to have trouble going back in the season and writing something, but I have gotten past that hurdle.

Finally!

But enough babbling, keep reading and reviewing!

Long live the Kensei/Hiro!!!!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
